The present invention relates to a condiment mill, and more particularly, to a condiment mill including a conventional container in which condiments are housed in the form of grains, and a grinding mechanism attached to the bottom of the container which is capable of being rotated by a user to grind the grains housed in the container in order to obtain a powder for sprinkling over food.
Such mills cannot be used to provide a sufficient milling of larger condiments such as pimentos, citrus fruit peels, dried garlic cloves, etc. Specifically, when such condiments are inserted into the mill, the mill is difficult to operate due mainly to the soft texture of the condiments, and the powder obtained is not homogenous.
The object of the present invention is to provide a condiment mill that can overcome some or all of the aforementioned disadvantages.